1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to simulating apparatuses, and particularly to a simulating apparatus used to simulate an integrated circuit (IC) which needs to be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacture of PCBs for electronic devices, such as computers, a control integrated circuit (IC), such as a power control IC, commonly needs to be assembled to the PCB in order to test performance of the PCB. However, not all versions of the control IC may be suitable for the layout of the PCBs and even constant IC design changes may be not be enough to immediately provide a suitable control IC. In addition, the PCB may be damaged by the repeated mounting and demounting of the control IC from the PCB.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.